Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional gramophone record 1 has a spiral groove 11 and an inner region 12. When a stylus 100 of a playback device 10 reads the groove 11 of the gramophone record 1, vibrations are generated and converted into electrical signals that ultimately produce music.
Due to a playback format and manufacturing process of the gramophone record 1, the inner region 12 of the gramophone record 1 is not formed with the groove 11. Thus, the inner region 12 would not serve any particular function. Therefore, a common practice during production of the gramophone record 1 is to heat press a record label (picture not shown) with molten polyvinyl chloride (PVC) onto the inner region 12 of the gramophone record 1.
The gramophone record 1 is considered to have economic value in the sense that it is able to generate analog signals to ultimately produce sounds that closely resemble the original. However, aside from holding the above-mentioned record label, which only serves to displays textual or graphical information about the gramophone record 1, the inner region 12 does not have any other added value.
Therefore, focusing on the development or design of the inner region 12 of the gramophone record 1 can help to enhance the economic value of the gramophone record 1 and stimulate the gramophone record market.